Just A Distraction
by Candace of Spades
Summary: Merlin loves the man he serves but that man loves another. A sharp eyed friend, who knows of Merlin's feelings for the man, has an arrangement that can help him. Rated M for future chapters. Gwaine/Merlin, one sided Arthur/Merlin.
1. Chapter 1

**JUST A DISTRACTION**

**A Gwaine/Merlin Fic**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Merlin sighed as he stood guard over Arthur and Gwen from a distance. Arthur had become so sullen that Merlin offered a little plan that allowed the two star-crossed lovers to spend time with one another without the fear of Uther or the court of Camelot finding out. Arthur had looked at him with surprise, as if shocked that he had actually had a good idea. Merlin only rolled his eyes at this point because this was the very same look he received each and every time he had a good idea.

Now that he stood there, keeping a look out and trying his best to tune out the sounds that were coming from a few yards behind him, he wondered if it was a good idea at all. Hearing such things and not having something like _that_ of his own… he could no longer take it anymore. With a hushed muttering of a spell under his breath, his eyes glowed amber as he set a protection on the small camp so that were anyone to happen upon the space they would not be able to see or happen upon the prince and Gwen. Rushing to his horse, he set off for a town nearby.

It was not hard to find the tavern. Just as he entered the town he heard a mighty cry of loud voices coming from a large building to the right. He trotted his horse to where a few other horses stood tethered, dismounting the beast and tying him up next to a pretty black horse. He figured that his horse would get on for awhile with mare while he nipped inside for a quick drink to get his mind off of the thoughts that currently plagued it.

A busty serving girl made her way to his table just as he sat down. He ordered quickly, hoping the woman would not hit on him like the one that had when he and Arthur had last visited a tavern together. He frowned at the memory. He hadn't minded, especially when she had chosen him over Arthur for once which had been a rather nice change of pace. Then again, he hadn't been in love then either.

Gauis knew. He always knew when something was up but he wasn't right on all accounts this time. He seemed to believe that Merlin harbored feelings for Genevieve. The only part of that he had right was the fact that Merlin liked someone. He was wrong because Merlin didn't like Gwen as anything more than a friend. He was also very, very wrong in assuming that Merlin liked girls at all. Okay, there had been that one girl… the sorceress… but that was just one girl and Merlin had hardly known her at all. The man that he loved… he was beginning to know very well indeed.

Merlin tried to get Arthur out of his head, but it was proving very hard. He didn't want to think of the things that he and Gwen could possibly be up to at that very moment because he wanted to be where Gwen was, wanted to feel the things that Gwen was feeling. Once again, it seemed, he was only just a servant and sometimes friend to the prince. Nothing more, nothing less. Always the same and the same was getting pretty damned annoying.

"Merlin?"

Merlin blinked and looked up into the hazel eyes of Gwaine and couldn't help but smile. "Gwaine! I would say surprise finding you here, but really I'm not all that surprised."

Gwaine laughed and took a seat next to him, raising a hand to signal the serving girl over. The woman came and hit on Gwaine for a good few moments before rushing off to get his drink. Merlin only smirked when the man beside him shrugged and grinned shrewdly. When the woman returned with his drink, Gwaine flashed her a coin and nodded to her. She took the coin, offered a little curtsy, and left with her prize. The rogue caught the confused look on Merlin's face.

"It was all for show, Merlin," he explained. "She wants a good tip so she'll flirt with any half decent looking man, or a man who has a coin to throw at her. She is married, most like, probably with children."

Merlin put on a look of hurt. "Well, she didn't flirt with me," he said, finding it hard to keep a straight face. "Are you saying I'm less than half decent looking. I'm hurt, Gwaine, really."

Gwaine looked at him from the corners of his eyes as a wide grin slipped onto his mouth. He leaned across the table, bringing his mouth close to Merlin's ear and speaking just loud enough for Merlin alone to hear.

"You aren't fooling anyone, Merlin. Well, okay, you're fooling most people but you can't fool me. You don't think I can see it… the way you look at him. Not to mention you're completely devoted to him. You love him… don't you?"

Merlin's mouth went dry and he was having a hard time swallowing. How did he know? Could anyone else tell that he felt these things for his blond prince? If Morgana found out he would be in much more trouble than he already was and she would have him. He looked up at Gwaine and the worry he felt must have shown through his façade because a hand was soon on his thigh. Merlin didn't pull away because rather than feel awkward, it felt comforting in a way he'd never felt before.

"Nobody can know… obviously not Arthur, definitely not Gwen… if Uther found out I'd be hanged… and I don't even want to know what my fate would become if Morgana were to ever get wind of this. My destiny… it would cease to exist, Gwaine."

Gwaine said nothing as his hazel eyes locked with Merlin's blue ones. He bit his lip in a way that Merlin could only smile at but he wanted to hear what the older man had to say and so he held his tongue. Finally, the rogue cleared his throat.

"I could help you Merlin…"

Merlin laughed outright. Whatever he had been expecting, it hadn't been that. What did Gwaine expect to do? Tell Arthur and insist the prince that he was gay and really had feelings for him? Right. "Gwaine… I think that it is pretty hopeless but thank-what are you doing?"

Merlin's eyes grew round as he felt the hand on his leg slide upward, the touch firmer than it had been moments before. A smirk crossed Gwaine's face as he leaned in closer, whispering this time. "A proposition. I will help you get his mind off of the prince and his lover."

Merlin tried to think of what all this meant and all his mind could think of was how good it felt to have Gwaine rubbing his thigh in such a fashion as he was doing. Then fingers began to brush over his groin and Merlin's throat went dry once more. "Ah… if I agree…. Gwaine," he began, speaking as steadily as he could with Gwaine's bold actions eliciting a rise in him. "What do you get out of this arrangement?"

The rogue pulled away with a grin, standing and leaning down to whisper in his ear. Sharp eyes watched the tavern around them, wary of any troublemakers. "That's easy," he muttered, his breath stirring the hairs on the back of his neck and sending a shiver over the young servant. "I get you. Finish your drink and then meet me outside if you accept my offer. If you don't meet me in three minutes, I'll know your answer is no."

Merlin took deep breaths after the man left. He drank deeply from his glass, trying to ignore the bitter taste of the ale. He really wanted to take the man's offer but every time he thought of leaving a picture of Arthur entered his mind. He took another drink and then Gwen joined that picture and he knew what he wanted. Standing, he left the tavern after tossing a few coins on the table to cover his drink. Glancing around, he caught sight of the brunette man petting his horse. When he was halfway to them, Gwaine looked up and the grin that played about his lips had Merlin's stomach doing flips. How was it that he had gotten more attractive in the passed minute than he had been when he'd first met him?

Merlin didn't know but being the light drinker he was, he could feel the affects of the alcohol inside him and he couldn't stop smiling when he reached the older man. "Alright," he said, smiling shyly. "I will take you up on your offer. What exactly did you have in mind?"

There was the smile again. Merlin was sure that if that smile was the sun, he would be a puddle. Gwaine reached out and tugged him closer by his scarf. Without warning, firm lips were pressed against his for a mere second before the man let him go and continued to pet down the horse. "Did you like that?"

Merlin blinked and looked around fast, his cheeks flushed red from embarrassment. Once he was certain that no one had witness the kiss, he turned back to the man. "Yes… but did you have to do that where anyone could see?"

Gwaine only laughed and then took off down a corridor. "Follow me," he called back and Merlin looked around before following after the man.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"I have a room here."

Merlin blushed at everything that insinuated but said nothing as he quickened his steps, just one step behind Gwaine as they made their way to his rooms. When they reached the door, Gwaine took out his sword and opened the door. He entered and made Merlin wait as he entered the rooms. A few moments later, he returned and took Merlin's hand into his, pulling him inside. Merlin looked around as Gwaine closed and locked the door behind them. With the click of the lock, Merlin turned his attention back to the rogue. A second and a signature grin on Gwaine's part passed before the older man had crossed the space between them, pulling Merlin close by his scarf once more.

This time when Gwaine kissed him, Merlin kissed back.


	2. Chapter 2

**JUST A DISTRACTION**

**A Gwaine/Merlin Fic**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Merlin lay in Gwaine's bed on his side, trying to ignore the very naked body next to him. Last night, or was it still the same night, had been wonderful but he suspected it could have been better. Things had been going well. Gwaine kissed him, he kissed Gwaine, but then out of nowhere Merlin could hear his conscious asking him _what he was bloody doing_ and it sounded a lot like Arthur. He pushed Gwaine away, or maybe he pushed himself away from Gwaine, but whatever he did, it had Gwaine's eyebrows raised in amusement.

"Is everything alright over there, Merlin?" the rogue asked, a teasing lilt to his voice as the young servant boy took a seat on the bed. Merlin looked up and glared before placing his head in his hands. What was he doing here?

"I have to go," he said abruptly, standing and starting for the door. Gwaine caught him by the wrist and held him still.

"Merlin, I made this offer but you don't have to go through with it," he said with a chuckle, shaking his head in amusement. Merlin frowned but wanted to hear the man out. "You seem to think that if you disagree with something I say, I will no longer like you. Has it occurred to you that I like you because you are not everyone else?"

Merlin was sure that his smile could melt gold, the way it melted his insides just a little. He faltered and in that time Gwaine told him in no uncertain terms that he was staying the night with him. Arthur could take care of himself if that rouse with the pheasants was any indication. They both laughed but Merlin knew well that Arthur and Gwen would be just fine. Gwaine didn't kneed to know how or why Merlin knew this.

He got into bed with his clothes on and to his dismay, Gwaine stripped from head to toe before crawling into the bed next to him. He blushed profusely, but luckily for him, Gwaine was busy blowing out the candle next to his bed. Within minutes the rougue was out. Lucky for him. Merlin was not so lucky and he stayed awake for hours upon hours. His mind completely tangled with the same worried thoughts concerning Arthur, and sudden new thoughts about the man sleeping naked beside him. And that was where he was now. Part of him felt cheated… that he hadn't taken everything it was that Gwaine was offering to him. He also felt a little self-conscious. Gwaine hadn't been completely crestfallen when Merlin said he hadn't wanted to do anything. Was the man just being nice in making such an offer? But then there was his answer when he'd asked him what he was getting out of all this.

He wasn't sure when he fell asleep but when he woke up, he found himself grasping at straw, trying to remember his dream. Arthur and Gwaine had held important parts within the dream but he couldn't remember anything apart from that. Frowning deeply, brows furrowed in concentration, he was surprised when something hit him. He looked down at his lap to find a piece of bread and looked up into the eyes of Gwaine. He blushed and looked down at his bread again, picking it up and eating it with a mumbled thanks.

Gwaine replied that it was nothing and Merlin forced himself to look up. The man was dressed so what was with the blushing. He saw Arthur naked every day and he never blushed, and he had feelings for his prince. He forced his embarrassment away and smiled at Gwaine. He was still his friend after all, and he couldn't have the man thinking anything changed the night before. He hugged the man and rushed out of the room, thanking him again as he left. Rushing to his horse, he got on and glanced at Gwaine's room. Gwaine stood in the doorway, grinning, and waving at him. Merlin couldn't help but grin back before he was on his way. He was glad that some things didn't change.

Things didn't change at all really. Merlin still loved Arthur, and Arthur loved Gwen. He knew it was stupid and foolhardy to even dream that it might change overnight but he couldn't help his wishful thinking. He tied his horse next to Arthur's and hurried to his post, letting down his protections over his prince and the woman he loved. The two were fast asleep, cuddled up in Arthur's and Gwen's combined bedrolls and one quick glance at the two told Merlin he was very, very glad that he had been nowhere near the camp last night. He sighed, reserving himself to a bad mood. It wasn't until midday when the two finally woke. Arthur alerted that they needed to make way for Camelot so that they could reach it by nightfall. Gwen was all blushes and know talk that morning and avoided Merlin's eyes all together. It was times like these that he wondered if Gwen knew more than she let on. He wouldn't put it past her. She was as smart as she was brave and beautiful. Even with this possible knowledge that Gwen might know to whom _his_ heart belonged, he couldn't hate her. She was still his friend and he doubted that would ever change. At least, if it did, it would not be his decision.

Merlin rode in the back, allowing Gwen to ride along side the man she loved. He kept his thoughts neutral all day, pushing out thoughts about Arthur and thoughts about Gwaine. Instead he thought about the massive list of chores he suspected Gauis had concocted in his absence. He thought about the plots that Morgana was no doubt up to in their leave. He thought about the possibility of many stupid things that Uther would have Arthur do now that he had returned. He thought about what Gwaine did all the time… all alone it seemed. He thought about the next time he could see his friend. He thought about their kiss and it was when he thought about Gwaine's body and how… attractive it had been that he remembered he wasn't supposed to be thinking about Gwaine at all.

It was here that he realized that Arthur and Gwen had been trying to catch his attention for the last hour. He blinked and blushed and looked down at his saddle.

"Are you ill, Merlin," Arthur asked with the same cocky tone he never loss. Well, he never loss unless he was speaking with Genevieve. He felt a twinge of jealousy at that moment but quickly pushed it away as he looked up, his eyes finding Gwen's first and then Arthur's. He shook his head slowly.

"No, no I was just lost… lost in looking at all the pretty scenery… yep," he stated, taking another quick look at all the foliage around him. Gwen offered a soft, knowing smile and looked forward while Arthur's eyebrows rose in amazement.

"Really, Merlin? You've seen this place a thousand times… or more! Or were you so lost in your trees and flowers that you failed to notice we're almost home."

Merlin started to speak but stopped as he looked around, really looked around this time. Arthur was right. Some time in the time he'd been thinking about Gwaine, it had gotten later and darker and they had happened right upon Camelot. His body immediately became rigid and he moved in closer to his prince. Camelot was no longer a safe haven for any of them. Not while Morgana still lived inside those walls, her magic and her ill intentions a secret from the people that loved her, unaware of what she truly was.

"Ah, yes. I'm an idiot," he offered for the prince, and settled at the ridicule Arthur laid upon his ears the whole ride to the castle. He hardly heard any of it because he was on the look out for anything that could give away a trap. He knew that Gwen was doing the same because she knew of Morgana's ill will toward them all. It seemed she was biding her time because everything seemed well and they arrived to the castle with no mishaps.

Once inside the castle walls, Merlin looked around and then up at Morgana's window. She was there of course and smirked down at him as if to say _I must be powerful if I have you so scared, Merlin_. Well, she was right. She was powerful and a match for him, and he was scared. Arthur was his destiny, and the man he loved unrequitedly, and without Arthur he had nothing.

He watched her and saw her eyes fall to Gwen and he felt alarm at the look in her eyes. She meant no good fortune for the servant girl and Merlin knew that he needed to watch out for her friend. He looked back to a year before when he had just arrived and how he knew that he could trust Morgana with his life. When had that changed? Why had it changed? Was the witch that power hungry? Did she really believe that Morgauwse had her best interests at heart?

He looked down at Arthur and Gwen and when Arthur looked at him he offered a cheeky smile. Arthur couldn't suspect that anything was wrong. The prince merely snorted and shook his head, nodding to the horses. "Goodnight, Merlin," he said. Merlin, knowing Arthur wanted a quick moment with Gwen, dismounted as the other two had done and took the horses to the stables. He took his time taking down their saddles and tack, then brushing them down and giving them hay and water. He found an apple in his satchel, and offered it to his horse. Once that chore was done, he left the stables and headed down to the lower city. He wasn't tired and he didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment. Now, that he was home and didn't have Gwaine to distract him, he was a little downtrodden. He took a seat in the farthest corner of the tavern and sat there with a tankard he hadn't even realized he'd asked for. He didn't pay the other patrons any mind and instead sat there, looking into his cup and he soon found himself wondering what Gwaine was up to. He found that it was alright to think about the rogue, because the rogue wasn't the man he was in love with, that would never love him in return. Gwaine didn't love a servant girl that loved him back. Gwaine didn't have to worry about Morgana or Uther or magic or dragons. Merlin wished that for just one night, he didn't have to worry about any of them either.

He thought back to Gwaine's offer and mentally kicked himself. Gwaine had offered him just that and he had turned him down. He really was an idiot sometimes. Who knew how long it would be before he would see his friend again?

"Why so glum, Merlin?"

Merlin's eyes went round as he looked up to find the very one person he was pining over, sitting right across from him. He suddenly felt a sick feeling wash over him and leaned across the table, toward his cloaked friend.

"Are you mad?" he asked in a low hiss. "If they catch sight of you, Uther won't let you off so easy this time!"

Gwaine rolled his eyes and then leaned in himself, talking in a low voice. "I don't care, and besides that, everyone here is so lost in their ale that they won't recognize me until morning at which time I'll be long gone…. And I'm hoping, you'll come with me."

A warmth rushed over Merlin as the weight of what Gwaine was asking washed over him. He was surprised by how much he wanted to go, but there was so much keeping him here. He bit his lip, his brows furrowed with indecision. He was about to explain that he couldn't when Gwaine passed him a letter.

"We will have this sent to Arthur when we are well out of Camelot. It will explain that you went to see a friend. You will be but three days and then will return."

Merlin eyed the letter and then looked into Gwaine's hopeful expression. He sighed and nodded. "Let's leave then, before you are recognized." They left and Merlin started for the castle but Gwaine caught his wrist and shook his head. "We will travel faster with just one horse. You don't weigh very much I gather and you won't slow Gringolet down."

Merlin rose a brow but said nothing and allowed himself to be led to the horse. Gwaine pat the charger down before mounting the beast and instructed Merlin to mount up behind him. The man offered Merlin a hand and Merlin took it, looking back at the castle once before turning away and mounting the horse. Gwaine adjusted Merlin's arms to wrap around him and then he took off, galloping away and out of city. It wasn't until they had passed Camelot's borders that Merlin felt a huge weight lifted off of him. Perhaps, this hadn't been such a bad idea after all.


End file.
